A shrek and shadow love story
by umbrathewolf
Summary: A love story between shrek and shadow . What ensues between the two lovers? Find out! ;) Warning!NSWF
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter day. Shrek sat in his swamp shivering with cold and sadness and fear. He wanted to cry, but as soon as a tear left his shiny green orbs it froze and shattered on the ground. He was so lonely. Shrek was wearing a leather jacket, corset and fishnet tights with knee high boots. He had purple lipstick on with blue eyeliner. As shrek sat in his lonly home, he hungred for his true love, Shadow the hedgehog. He licked his plum colored lips as he fantased about his boyfriend. Suddenly, the umber headhog burst through the door, wearing his denim shorts and jean jacket with his signature shoes. Sweat glistened o the hedgeog's forehead and he was holdg 1000 pouds of firewood. He immediatley fainted in exaughstion and shrek was worried. Shrek did mouth to mouth with Shadow, but what he didn't know was that shadow didn't actually fiant. he just wanted to kiss shrek and suprise him. So he kissed him back passionately. as shadow started the fire with his fire hand ability, they both fell onto shrek's soft carpet. Purple lipstick smeared on shadows tan muzzle. They finally pulled away for air. A single strand of saliva connected them.

"You want it?" shrek asked seductivley while waggling his eyebrows.

"You know I do babe ;)" shadow said sexily

Shrek slowly unbottened shadow's jacket. SHe wasn't wearing anything under it. Shrek moved his sexy ogre hands all over shadows tough six pack that was easy because it was lubricated with his sweat. he tickled his nipple with his ear and dragged his tongue between the ridges in his muscles. Shadow moaned and blushed. He was so cute shrek thought. And sexy as hell...

Shrek still teased him. He removed his corset and tied it around shadows eyes like a blindfold. His six pak reflected the fire light and defined his muschles. Shadow moaned excitedly and his ear twitched. After he removed all his clothes revealing his stone hard ogrehood to the air and successfully bound shadow to the ground. He playfully teased shadow by pretending to struggle with the button on sshadow pants. He could see his hard dick portruding under the fabric. He couldn't take it any more. He ripped it off and shoved his monstrous dick into the hedgehog's tight anus. Shadow cried out in surprise and pleasure. He also ripped off the blindfold so shadow could easily see his sexy build. He thrusted slowly back and forth until he was about to release his semen into the hedehog.

"Oh, shrek, SHREK OOOOOOOOOHHHH SHREK YES FUCK YES "

Shadow came over shreks face and he licked it up greedily. Soon after, shrek came inside of shadows vagina. Shadow moaned and cutely licked shrek's dick head.

"Thanks baby. I needed that" shadow said

"Its not ogre yet" shrek said.

To be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

Shrek and shadow lay naked on the floor together in front of the fire place. Shadow was sleeping adorably and shrek looked at him lovingly, kissing him one more time before also falling asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey bby" shrek said. Shadow soon realized he was naked and immediatley got a boner when he saw shreks dick.

suddenly, shadow got a mischievious look in his eye. "DOnt move" he said. Shrek obeyed. Her was already hard.

Sudddenly shadow came out in a french maid outfit, red lipstick and fake eyelshses on. hE Posed seductvly and shreks dick got even bigger and harder.

He turned on some music aand started removing clothes. His dress, revealed lacy panties and his dick poked out at the top. He continued to tease him. Cum dripped from shreks dick and he started to stroke it. "

"ah ah ah" shadow stopped him.

"Tht s my job ;)"

So shadow removed all his skimpy clothes and started to shove his huge cock into shreks ass and stroked it at the same time. shrek let out a roar. "MMMMMMMMMMMMM YEAHH BABY GIVE IT TO ME" he ran his hands through shadows quills

So they both came at the same time and groaned in pleasure. Shadow enjoyed icking his own sperm from the ogre's butthole.

A FEW MONTHS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OH MY GOD SHREK! I'M PREGNAT!" Shadow said surprised with hsi test positive. Shrek was really excited.

OH baby, you know I love yo" shrek said

so shrek kissed shadows belly lovingly/

LAETER_

Shrek started to grow worrie d about shadow. He was horny but didn;t wnt to hurt the baby. All he could do was marvel at shadows huge belly that made his dick harden more as he continued to jerk himself off in front of shadow.

"I love you shadow"

"I love you shrek"

WHAT WILL THE BABY LOOK LIKE? FIND OUT SOON! ;)

xxxumbraxxx


	3. new baby!

It was redy. Shrek and shadow were at the hospitel , shadow was in bed and he was really worried. His massive belly portruded from th eblankets. Shrek still thought it was hot. So shadow started going into labor. He was moaning just like when he and shadow had sex. Shrek started getting hard. He let go of shadows hand and went to the bathroom. Shadows moans from the other room turned him on and he jerked off with the toilet paper roll that barelty fit around his huge green coke. SUFDDENDLY it exploded with cum all over the place and went flasid soon afarter/.

"IT'S KICKING SO HARD!" shaow moaned.

SO he went out to see hadow pushing a baby out of his anus. shadow looked so sexy shrek had to hold himself back though. The babe eventually am eout of shadow and he fainted in exaughstion..

"IT'S S SO ADORABLE!"

A small baby that looked just like shadow but with shrels ears and brown eyes was handed to shrek by the doctor. "Congratulations on your new son" Dr. SOnic said while eating a chilly dog. shrek burst into tears and gave shadow a kiss. He wsas so happy!

So the baby drank milk from shadow s nipples and he was healy and happy.

Shrek and SAHDow lived happily ever after. The baby was naked Shrekow the ogrehog. Shaodw and shrek continued to have hot sex but only when they were alone. dr sonic brought them chilly dogs and sometimes had threesomes with them.\

THE END!

 **Heey guys, umbra here. If you want more sexy parts, just tell me and I'll write them ;) I'll take any requests! 3**

 **xxxumbraxxx**


End file.
